Wonka (2018 film)/Transcript
This is the transcript to Wonka (2018 film). Part 1: The Candy Man (Warner Bros. logo) (Opening credits) 1. BILL'S CANDY SHOP (Kids enter, yelling.) KIDS: (yelling) Sizzler! I want a Sizzler! BILL: All right, all right, all right, what's it going to be? A triple cream cup for Christopher . . . KIDS: (yelling) A Squelchy Snorter! BILL: A Squelchy Snorter for Otis . . . ONE KID: I want a Squelchy Snorter . . . BILL: A Sizzler for June Marie . . . ANOTHER KID: C'mon, give me a Sizzler . . . BILL: And listen! Wonka's got a new one today. KIDS: What is it? BILL: This is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar. WINKELMANN: (mispronouncing) Scrumbibilyunctious Bar? How does he do it? BILL: My dear boy, do you ask a fish how it swims? WINKELMANN: No . . . BILL: Or a bird how it flies? WINKELMANN: No . . . BILL: No sirree, you don't! They do it because they were born to do it. Just like Willy Wonka was born to be a candy man, you look like you were born to be a Wonkarer. WHO CAN TAKE A SUNRISE SPRINKLE IT WITH DEW COVER IT IN CHOCOLATE AND A MIRACLE OR TWO THE CANDY MAN THE CANDY MAN CAN THE CANDY MAN CAN 'CAUSE HE MIXES IT WITH LOVE AND MAKES THE WORLD TASTE GOOD WHO CAN TAKE A RAINBOW WRAP IT IN A SIGH SOAK IT IN THE SUN AND MAKE A STRAWBERRY LEMON PIE KIDS: THE CANDY MAN? BILL: THE CANDY MAN THE CANDY MAN CAN THE CANDY MAN CAN 'CAUSE HE MIXES IT WITH LOVE AND MAKES THE WORLD TASTE GOOD KIDS: Me! Me! BILL: WILLY WONKA MAKES EVERYTHING HE BAKES SATISFYING AND DELICIOUS TALK ABOUT YOUR CHILDHOOD WISHES YOU CAN EVEN EAT THE DISHES WHO CAN TAKE TOMORROW DIP IT IN A DREAM SEPARATE THE SORROW AND COLLECT UP ALL THE CREAM THE CANDY MAN KIDS: WILLY WONKA CAN BILL: THE CANDY MAN CAN THE CANDY MAN CAN 'CAUSE HE MIXES IT WITH LOVE AND MAKES THE WORLD TASTE GOOD AND THE WORLD TASTES GOOD 'CAUSE THE CANDY MAN THINKS IT SHOULD . . . CHARLIE BUCKET: Hey guys, can I have some candy? SOPHIE: No way, loser! LUCAS: Yeah! It must suck to be poor! (both shove Charlie) CHARLIE BUCKET: Ow... Part 2: The Tinker (Charlie walks away, toward Mr. Jopeck's newsstand.) CHARLIE: Hi, Mr. Jopeck. JOPECK: Ah, come along, Charlie; you're late. CHARLIE: It's payday, Mr. Jopeck. JOPECK: You're right. (He pays Charlie.) There you are. CHARLIE: Thanks. JOPECK: Say hello to your Grandpa Joe. CHARLIE: Okay. (Charlie delivers the papers.) (Charlie stands outside the gates looking at the factory.) TINKER: Up the airy mountain Down the rushing glen We dare not go a-hunting For fear of little men. You see. Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out! (Charlie runs back home) Part 3: Charlie Bucket & the Buckets GRANDMA JOSEPHINE: Charlie's late. GRANDPA JOE: He works too hard for a little boy. He should have some time to play. MRS. BUCKET: Not enough hours in the day. With the four of you bedridden for the past twenty years, it takes a lot of work to keep this family going. GRANDMA JOSEPHINE: If only his father were alive. GRANDPA JOE: Soon as I get my strength back, I'm gonna get out of this bed and help him. MRS. BUCKET: Dad, in all the years you've been saying you're going to get out of that bed, I've yet to see you set foot on the floor. GRANDPA JOE: Well . . . maybe if the floor wasn't so cold. (Charlie enters.) CHARLIE: Hi, everybody! GRANDPA JOE: Wake up! GRANDMA JOSEPHINE: Wake up! GRANDPA JOE: Wake up; Charlie's home! CHARLIE: Grandpa George. (He kisses him.) Grandma Georgina. (Kisses her.) Grandma Josephine. (Kisses her.) Grandpa Joe. (Kisses him. Looks at Joe's bowl of cabbage water.) Is this your supper, Grandpa? GRANDPA JOE: Well, it's yours too, Charlie. CHARLIE: I'm fed up with cabbage water. It's not enough! GRANDMA GEORGINA: Charlie! GRANDMA JOSEPHINE: It's all we have. GRANDPA JOE: What are you saying? CHARLIE: How about this? (Produces a loaf of bread.) MRS. BUCKET: Charlie, where'd you get that? GRANDPA JOE: What difference does it make where he got it? Point is: he got it. CHARLIE: It's my first payday. MRS. BUCKET: Good for you, Charlie. We'll have a real banquet. CHARLIE: Mom . . .? Here's what's left. You keep it. Except for this. From now on, I'm going to pay for your tobacco. GRANDPA JOE: No one's going to pay for it, Charlie. I'm giving it up. MRS. BUCKET: Come on, Dad, it's only one pipe a day. GRANDPA JOE: When a loaf of bread looks like a banquet, I've no right buying tobacco. CHARLIE: Go on, Grandpa. Please take it. Part 4: The Dark Secret Behind Willy Wonka CHARLIE: After I finished my paper route, I was in front of Wonka's. There was this strange man there. I think he was a tinker. He was standing right behind me, looking up at the factory. Just before he left he said, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." GRANDPA JOE: And right he was, Charlie. Not since the tragic day that Willy Wonka locked it. CHARLIE: Why'd he lock it? GRANDPA JOE: Because all the other chocolate makers in the world were sending in spies--dressed as workers!--to steal Mr. Wonka's secret recipes. Especially Slugworth . . . oh, that Slugworth, he was the worst! Finally Mr. Wonka shouted, "I shall be ruined! Close the factory!" And that's just what he did. He locked the gates and vanished completely. And then suddenly, about three years later, the most amazing thing happened. The factory started working again, full blast! And more delicious candies were coming out than ever before. But the gates stayed locked so that no one, not even Mr. Slugworth, could steal them. CHARLIE: But Grandpa, someone must be helping Mr. Wonka work the factory. GRANDPA JOE: Thousands must be helping him. CHARLIE: But who? Who are they? GRANDPA JOE: That is the biggest mystery of them all. Part 5: The Contest Begins! CHARLIE: Hi guys. SOPHIE: Oh, look! It's big shot blow chunk! LUCAS: Have you got any money yet, loser pie? APRIL: Hey! Stop being mean to him! NOAH: Yeah! It's not his fault he's poor. MR. TURKENTINE: Charlie Bucket. CHARLIE: Yes, Mr. Turkentine? MR. TURKENTINE: I shall need an assistant. Come and give me a hand. (Charlie joins him at the front.) We have here nitric acid, glycerin, and a special mixture of my own. Together it's horrible, dangerous stuff; blows you up. But mixed together in the right way, as only I know how, what do you think it makes? CHARLIE: I don't know, sir. MR. TURKENTINE: Of course you don't know. You don't know because only I know. If you knew and I didn't know, then you'd be teaching me instead of me teaching you. And for a student to teach his teacher is presumptuous and rude. Do I make myself clear? CHARLIE: Yes, sir. (The students laugh.) MR. TURKENTINE: Good. Now, mixed together in the right way, these three highly dangerous ingredients make the finest wart remover in the world. The trick is to pour them in in equal amounts. Now, Charlie, you take the nitric acid and the glycerin, and I'll take my own special mixture. You ready? Good lad: pour. (They pour; the mixture emits a small boom and a large puff of smoke. The kids cheer.) CHARLIE: Did we do it wrong? MR. TURKENTINE: No, certainly not; this is for very big warts. (Commotion in the hall.) KID #1 (O.C.): I'm gonna get there first. Get out of my way. MR. TURKENTINE: Now what's going on out there? KID #2 (O.C.): I hope there's still some left. (Mr. Turkentine opens the door.) MR. TURKENTINE: You, Winkelmann, come here. What's happening? WINKELMANN: Willy Wonka's opening his factory; he's gonna let people in. MR. TURKENTINE: Are you sure? WINKELMANN: It's on the radio. And he's giving truckloads of chocolate away. MR. TURKENTINE: Class dismissed! WINKELMANN: No, no, it's only for five people. MR. TURKENTINE: Class un-dismissed. WINKELMANN: He's hidden five Golden Tickets, and the people who find them will win the big prize. MR. TURKENTINE: Where's he hidden the tickets? WINKELMANN: Inside five Wonka Bars! You gotta buy Wonka Bars to find 'em! MR. TURKENTINE: Class re-dismissed! KID #3 (O.C.): I'll meet you downstairs. KID #4 (O.C.): I'm gonna buy the whole store! (Commotion continues; kids saying, "I'm gonna . . ." fades into the general wash of noise.) Part 6: Augustus Gloop Finds the Golden Ticket TBDCategory:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete